Senses
by verdigrie
Summary: Sight, hearing, touch, smell and taste - five senses describing their relationship. D'Jok/Tia, one-shot.


**A/N: I promised myself to publish stories more often but I'm really too busy for it. Argh.  
**

**My 'Galactik Football' OTP forever is D'Jok/Tia and I'm gonna ship them forever. So it's not odd I like writing about them. This little story is about their relationship. To be honest, it may not be the best (and pointless but who cares) because I think I'm a little bit out of practice... but tried my best. And, come on, they're D'Jok and Tia, every single story about them is important as hell!**

**Enjoy reading and leave a review afterward. :)**

* * *

_sight_

D'Jok doesn't believe in angels but for him Tia looks like a one. Her white hair, big green eyes and pale skin - that's how he imagines an angel... if there was any. Her eyes are mild, soft and warm and her mouth is two smooth curves and is in slight colour of red, which drives him crazy. He can't take his eyes off them. He notices every detail of her apperance - an oval face, a neck of a swan, small hands, slim waist. When she walks, she moves her hips in a characteristic way, swaying a bit, although probably she's not aware of this. She treads gently, gracefully, like she was gliding in the air. The only thing is missing are big, white and feathery wings.

Tia doesn't notice D'Jok at the first moment, she treats him like an average boy she plays football with. But after some time she starts to notice him and his apperance_._ She notices funny, messy hair in the colour as mad as D'Jok, his intelligent green eyes and freckles on his nose. She starts to look at him while training, observing his focusing on a ball, his frown eyebrows and a little wrinkle between them. Then she's daring enough to stare at him when he takes his shirt off and she notices slight outline of muscles on his torso. This makes her blush.

* * *

_hearing_

Tia doesn't speak much but when she has a say, D'Jok cease talking immediately. He thought he prefers girls with low voices but when he hears Tia's voice, she surprises him again. Her voice is high and so girly but unexpectedly he likes listening to it. The ways Tia speaks seems to be very deliberate, maybe because she speaks so rarely. She mostly says about football but then she comes out of her shell and starts speaks about her family. D'Jok just sits and listens to her, fascinated. Words are flowing out her mouth and sounds like the most beautiful song ever.

Tia doesn't say it loud but she likes to listen to D'Jok's voice, not when he's yelling at someone (what happens quite often), but when he just speaks. His voice is low and has a characteristic, a nice to the ear hoarseness and it makes Tia calm. She wants him whispering... whispering to her. Whispering nice words in the dark. She starts to talk to him, just to hear his voice and he responses her but she doesn't know he wants to hear her voice.

They spend long hours talking alone.

(And listening each other's voices.)

* * *

_touch_

It begins when they're sitting in the canteen. D'Jok is eating his lunch and suddenly he feels something stroking his legs. He looks up and sees Tia sitting in the front of him, glaring at her plate. He feels a feel shiver going through his all body and his heart starts pounding. He stares at his plate again. After few seconds he reaches out his leg and touches Tia gently. He notices she trembles.

Tia feels her cheeks are burning but she's still staring at her plate. Anybody gets what's going on, even Mei. It's their thing, D'Jok's and hers, their private thing. She touches his ankle again and looks at him. Their gazes cross, but they keep looking at each other. D'Jok gives her a small smile and Tia smiles back.

Then he touches her first, strokingher hand while they're leaving the Aarch's Academy. Tia feels goosebumps at hand and looks and D'Jok but he's almost gone, like nothing happened.

But Tia knows that something happened.

* * *

_smell_

D'Jok sniffs Tia when he leans over her to grab something behind her. Pretending he's looking for something, he gets so close to her as never before. His nose is by her hair and he's smellingand sniffing her scent. She smells like a mix of lavender, vanilla and mint. He closes his eyes and he's getting drunk of her smell but he knows he can't stay here forever - the team is looking and he straightens up and leaves the room.

At first Tia feels uncomfortable when D'Jok leans over her but when she's smelling his scent, she's struck and nothing more is important. She puffs on, eeling D'Jok's scent. He's got this characteristic smell of men's perfume which Tia loves and this drives her crazy. She doesn't want D'Jok to steps aside, she wants to raise her hands, weave them in his hair and even put her lips on his. She's just sitting and he's just leaning next to her but it makes her forgetting about everything and all team sitting next to them and watching.

D'Jok steps aside with a book in his hands (his lucky bracelet flashes in the sun), turns around (tightening fingers on the book nervously) and walks out of the common room (he's all uptighy) but right before he leaves, he glances at Tia for a factor of second, but she notices it.

They both know they can't stop it.

* * *

_taste_

The only thing D'Jok believes in is destiny. He knows his destiny is to win Galactik Football Cup but now he also know his destiny is to kiss Tia. And he know Tia's destiny is this same (although he doesn't think Tia believes in destiny).

They're trying to stay alone, only for a little moment. But there's always someone from the team who's disturbing. So D'Jok and Tia limited themselves to stealthy glances and giving small, knowing smiles.

They both know there's some magnetism between them as well as they know they should fight with it because it's inappropriate. They should, but they can't fight with it. They dream about each other every night.

Finally an opportunity comes. When they are alone finally, they don't play in talking about their feelings nor promising anything. Without any sound they hurl themselves at each other's arms and their lips merges in a passionate kiss.

Tia's lips are sweet like a honey and despite D'Jok doesn't like sweet food, he thinks Tia tastes incredible good. He revels this taste, he can't separate his lips from hers. He closes his eyes and put hands on her hips.

D'Jok tastes kinda spicy and bitter at once. Tia can distinguish that charasteristic flavour she can't even exactly name. In fact she doesn't fancy spicy nor bitter food but she doesn't steps aside D'Jok - on the contraty, she comes closer and throw arms around his neck, weaving fingers on his soft hair.

Surprising, how much they enjoy each other's tastes. Tastes they thought they don't like. But it doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters is them, they don't care if some see them, there's only Tia and there's only D'Jok.

The moment lasts forever.


End file.
